Meeting a madman and the events that follow
by Brillig-the-slithy
Summary: Ivan's POV  When a new author decides to pop in and say hi... well let's just say the adepts will need therapy when everything is over.  Sorry I'm bad at summaries but please read and review.
1. meeting the madman

The many patrons of Weyard were gathered in the room staring at one of their newest  
>tormentors. "I suppose I should introduce myself." said the short young man with a laptop in hand."You can call me Brillig<br>the slithy, or just Brillig for short. Continuing on, he said "I'm a rather new author around here and I have lots of ideas."  
>Ivan studied the author with a hint of curiosity."<em>It's so strange<em>" he thought "_I've __never seen an author that looked so...Normal_."  
>Looking around, he noticed many of the adepts were staring at him as well.<br>Truth be told, Brillig was quite the oddity, being almost as short as he was and having plain, if curly, brown hair that was tied back  
>in a messy ponytail that barely reached his neck. He talked in a quiet, almost timid, voice that seemed to become even smaller the more he spoke.<br>The only feature that seemed to signify that he was an author were his neon green eyes that seemed to grow brighter whenever he moved.  
>"<em>If it weren't for his eyes I could've mistaken him for a village boy<em>." Ivan mused "_Why doesn't he have some wild hair color like the others_?"  
>Ivan looked over to see Jenna staring at the author intently,as if expecting him to sprout wings and grow a second head.<br>"_I wonder what she's thinking about_"Ivan thought "_Is she trying to size him up or something_?"  
>Felix, finally breaking the long silence, spoke up "Why did you bring us here Brillig?" Brillig, seemingly lost in his own thoughts,<br>flinched on hearing Felix say his name. "What!...Oh I just wanted to introduce myself is all ...um...  
>you can all go back to whatever you were doing before."<br>"THAT'S IT!" Jenna yelled "YOU DRAGGED US HERE JUST TO TELL US YOUR NAME!"  
>Brillig paled and started to scoot away from the angry fire adept "I just thought I should be courteous and introduce myself."<br>he said sounding rather frightened." I could make a quick short story if it makes you feel better." Ivan narrowed his eyes in suspicion,  
>something didn't feel right here "<em>Why is this author so timid<em>?"  
>he thought "<em>If he's an author he could just zap Jenna away<em>."  
>Brillig smiled suddenly "Yes why don't we make a short story?" laughing quietly he began to type rapidly<br>on his laptop. "Wait! What are you planning Brillig!"  
>Ivan rushed towards the author, intent on stopping whatever mischief he had planned.<br>"Tooooo laaaaate!" Brillig said in a sing-song voice. Cackling madly, he hit the enter key.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiyas! sorry for it being so short  
>and yes I YELL IN CAPS LOCK. this is gonna be a suprise shipping that I haven't seen done before<br>read and review. I just started out so I need some help knowing  
>what I did right and wrong.<p> 


	2. The letter

hey I'm back sorry for the wait. Alright time for disclaimer : I do not own golden sun or nintendo enjoy!  
>I really need to get a muse...<br>/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ivan was walking through New Vale munching on a cookie he'd found in his pack. Looking around he thought "this place has changed so much since I visited last." and it was true, the town had been in the beginnings of construction when he had last seen it and now...  
>"Is that a fountain?" Ivan stepped forward to examine the structure in the middle of the new plaza when a familiar voice came from behind him "Not yet squirt... but it will be." Ivan turned to find Garet grinning at him. "Hello Garet nice to see you again!" Ivan smiled, he and Garet were great friends and had kept in touch ever since the group had seperated. "Good to see you too Ivan" looking his friend over Garet added "You're still short though!"<br>Laughing, Garet ducked as Ivan's pack flew at him. Smiling slightly Ivan said " I take it the fountain is in case you catch yourself on fire again Garet?"  
>"Hey, that only happened once and it wasn't my fault!" Garet said going slightly red. "Sure Garet just like the gambling tent in Contigo wasn't your fault."<br>Ivan grinned at the memory. During their stay in Contigo Garet had a small disagreement with the lucky dice managers. The dice he had tossed had landed exactly on the line between the 5 and 6 marks an there was a big argument over what it should be. Of course, the result left Garet fuming or should we say Fireballing.  
>"Oy I paid them back for it!" As Ivan was about to reply, there was a squeal and he found himself buckling under the weight of Jenna's hug. "Hi Ivan!" she all but yelled. "Hey Jenna be careful!" a voice called "you're not supposed to be up and about!" Jenna, still smiling, turned to Piers and laughed "You worry to much Piers. After all it's only been six months." Ivan smiled at the scene. "Hello Piers, Garet told me you and Jenna were expecting." Piers smiled "I was shocked when the great healer told me that Jenna was going to have a baby." Ivan smiled "Any regrets?" Piers shook his head "None whatsoever."<br>"I heard some noise, did I miss something?" Ivan looked at the roof of the house above them. A mess of blond hair followed by two bright blue eyes peeked over the edge. "Hello Isaac how goes the roof repair business?" Ivan called out. Smiling, Isaac jumped off the roof and walked over to him "Good to see you Ivan!"  
>giving him a firm hug. " It's doing well Ivan thank you for asking." Isaac, having finshed helping build New Vale, had decided to start his own business about four months ago and it had flourished to become the leading company in the roof repair business.<p>

The five adepts all walked over to the inn to eat and catch up. "Is it true that your going to have a merger with the Man from Vault roof repair?" Ivan asked. "Wow word travels fast huh?" Isaac chuckled "Yep I'm actually sending Sheba down to seal the deal." Jenna smiled "Poor man won't know what hit 'em."  
>"Yeah Sheba drives a mean bargain." Garet added " The man will be lucky to have his shirt left." Ivan smiled, he knew Sheba's skills at the negotiation table better than anyone. "So Felix went up to Imil?" Ivan said conversationally "Yeah, he is intent on winning Mia over." Garet grinned "I looked at some of the poems he wrote for her." Isaac shuddered "Poor Mia will be bleeding from the ears." Ivan looked at all of them "Surely they can't be that bad?" Piers shook his head "They are that bad and worse Ivan." Jenna nodded "I would rather eat my own feet than to listen to those again."<p>

After a while the adepts parted ways and Ivan bought a room in the inn. Laying back on the bed, Ivan stared at the ceiling,  
>lost in thought. Suddenly, he heard a loud thump and looked over to see a wind djinni stumbling about the room dazed. Ivan sighed "Hello Breeze." Breeze, shaking his head, hopped onto the bed "Special delivery!" he squeaked pulling a letter from his small satchel. Ivan took the letter and,<br>reading the name of the sender looked at Breeze questioningly."You work for Feizhi now?" Breeze nodded enthusiastically " I get a big worm for each letter I deliver for her." Ivan, shaking his head, opened the letter and began to read. "Well this is interesting." Ivan said after reading the letter through "So everyone is being invited?" he asked Breeze curiously. Breeze nodded exitedly "Yep yep absolutely everyone!" Ivan yawned "Okay, I'll tell them in the morning.

well here's the second part and I'm giving 10 awesome dollars to whoever can figure out all the references in this chapter (and another 5 if you tell me where I got the awesome dollars reference)  
>read and review please! <p>


End file.
